Uninvited
by Primi-tan
Summary: " Like anyone would be, I am flattered by your fascination with me. Like any hot-blooded woman, I have simply wanted an object to crave. But you, you're not allowed; you're uninvited. An unfortunate slight. " AU. AsuraxMaka. Entry for Z-Raid's contest.


_**Author's Note:**_ This is an entry for "Z-Raid's Super Cracktastic AsuraXMaka contest". It's an AU, it's got the goodness of Z's stuff put in little bits in this fic, it's absolutely weird, and the smut will be, hopefully, to her tastes. This is also somewhat (OK, mostly...entirely) inspired by the fantastic, tear-jerking and utterly _beautiful_ movie **"City of Angels"**. But crackier and sillier of epic proportions. May or may not include characters from other anime/manga, OOC, drama, lols, stalker-like behavior, nudity, angst, voyeurism, singing, explosions, and sexytimes. I have absolutely no excuse for this.

_**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own Soul Eater. The series rightfully belongs to Atsushi Okubo-sensei. Plot belongs to me.

_**Reminders:**_ Welcome to the theater that is my mind. While in the theater, we ask that you please refrain from the following: No smoking, no believing, no noise, no killing, and absolutely **NO** detection. This is _**"Uninvited"**_. Enjoy it with us.

XXXXXX

Uninvited

By:

Primi-tan

_(I regret nothing)_

**Death City, 4:30 P.M...**

"Grandpa...Grandpa, can you hear me?"

The old man's eyes were unfocused, staring right past his fully grown daughter-in-law towards the ceiling of his bedroom. The babble all around him didn't make any sense to his diminished hearing.

"Mom, I thought the doctor said he was better!"

"He did! Grandpa's just..."

"Dad, Dad, stay with me!"

Another blurred face came into his line of vision as his breathing began to slow. His son; his son was scared. He had to hold on, had to-

Who was that? In the corner?

There was someone new, standing in the corner of the room. His family paced about the room, ignoring the new face. He was all his eyes could focus on.

The man had black hair, with peculiar markings that looked like eyes mixed with the strands. He was pale, dressed entirely in black and had bright, red eyes. There was a dark marking on his forehead that looked suspiciously like an eye.

Despite his rather disturbing appearance, the elder felt soothed by his presence.

"Dad...Dad!" His aged eyes snapped back towards his son, who was leaning over him. "The ambulance is coming; we're going to the hospital, OK?"

He nodded slightly to show he understood, though knew it would do no good.

When the ambulance arrived and carried the old timer to the hospital, the man was still in there with him, sitting beside his crying and sad family, watching him in silence. He had eyes only for the man.

The rest was a blur. People telling him to hold on as they worked their tools over him, his son and his wife close to tears, his granddaughter clinging to her mother, and the man standing outside the distorted glass of the emergency room, watching, as though waiting for something.

The image of the man became clearer.

And then he was flashed a charming smile.

He let go.

XXXXXX

_"Oh God, he's not waking up."_

_"Grandpa...Grandpa...?"_

_"No, no, no, no, no, no, oh God, oh God, no, no, NO!"_

_"Why now? Why him? Oh God, oh God..."_

_"Please, please don't let him be in any pain! Oh God, Dad!"_

Their thoughts drifted in and out of his ears, filled with the pain they couldn't expression with their voices. The small family huddled over the withered, empty shell lying on the bed of white, crying softly as their dearest grandpa departed from them, gone from cancer.

The old man was in the bed, and then he was right next to him. Red eyes flickered over to him as he watched his children and grandchild weep for their loss. The aged man looked at him.

"Are you God?" He asked in a raspy voice.

"No." The much younger man said, giving him a bigger smile. "My name is Asura."

"Ah." He was given a toothless grin. "Well, I can assume where my next destination will be then."

"Yes. Let's take you home, old timer." Asura led the man out of the room, down the corridor of the sparsely crowded hospital.

"It's nice to walk again. I haven't been out of my wheelchair in five years. And uh...is my wife waiting for me?"

"She's been waiting a long time for you." Asura said to him.

Silence followed this for a few minutes, as the man was guided to heaven, before Asura spoke up once more.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"What did you like best?"

The man paused, before speaking as both were consumed by light.

"My grandkids."

XXXXXX

**10 minutes later...**

"Wait here, Maka dear. Mama will be back soon." The woman placed her tiny, protesting, six-year-old daughter inside the playroom in the hospital, handing her a coloring book.

"But Mama!" The girl shouted with a pout. "I wanna' go see Papa with you!"

"Papa's probably loopy from his medicine right now, and I'll only be a few minutes." She pecked the child's cheek before hurrying out of the brightly-lit playroom. Maka was all alone.

Sniffling, the tiny child sat down with a huff, crossing her arms and glaring at the door. Why did her mama have to be so uptight, and stubborn?

Well, if her mama wouldn't bring her to her papa, she would go find Papa herself.

Leaving her coloring book on the floor, the blonde child stood up, dusting off her soft, sky blue dress and sneaking to the door. She peered out into the hallway. Not too many people this time of day, since visiting hours were coming to a close, so she should be able to find her father without too much trouble.

Maka snuck out of the child-proof room, skipping and humming as she headed in the direction she saw her mother go in through the window.

It took about five minutes before she realized she was lost.

The green-eyed girl tried to hold her tears back as she walked about the daunting and strange smelling hospital, but it was hard. Strangers loomed over her, too absorbed in their work and papers to even consider looking down and asking the little girl if she needed help.

Feeling scared, but determined, Maka pressed on still. Her papa would often say she was as stubborn as her mother.

As she turned the next corner, where there was a waiting room, it finally dawned on her to ask for directions. Only one person was inside the waiting room; a most peculiar man writing in a book.

He was dressed in lot's and lot's of black, from head to toe. His hair was black, too, only it had strange, intimidating white marks on the strands that almost looked like eyes, and up in a tiny ponytail, just like her dad had his hair. Speaking of eyes, his were a vivid red, and there was a mark on his forehead that looked like a narrowed third one, like a cat's pupils.

Head tilted to the side in curiosity, Maka opened the door, walking up to him and tugging on his pant leg. Anyone else might have been unnerved, but she felt calm upon seeing him.

The man looked up from writing, down towards her. He blinked, shutting his book and storing it in a large pocket in his coat.

"Hello, little one." He greeted softly. Maka fidgeted with her dress.

"Do you know where I can find Papa?" She got a calm look from him, and then he smiled softly.

"That depends on which Papa in this building is yours." The man chuckled, a bit teasingly, too. "There are lot's of Papas here. Some are brand new Papas, and some are very old Papas."

Maka pouted. "But I'm looking for _my_ Papa!"

"I can't help you unless you give me a bigger picture of this man." Maka fisted her hands, glaring adorably at him.

"Papa is tall." She held out her arms to emphasis. "And he has red hair. Like your eyes."

"Red?" The way it came from his mouth almost made it sound like he didn't know what the color was.

"Uh-huh!"

"Hmmmm..." The man looked at her in contemplation, before his head tilted to the side. "Did you get lost?"

"No, Mama left me in the playroom when I wanted to go see Papa." Maka mumbled, her face scrunching up with irritation.

"Well, there's your problem." The man chuckled, standing up. "I'll take you back to the playroom."

"But I wanna' see Papa!"

"I'm sure you'll get to see your papa when he get's better." The man said, holding out his hand. Maka, ignoring her mother's advice of not talking to strangers, grudgingly took it. Beside's, she felt she could trust this man. There were people like him all over Death City, dressed in black. They would play with her sometimes. And she'd see them playing with other kids, too.

They started down the crowded hall once more. The man seemed to know his way around here very well, but strangely, no one acknowledged him. The green-eyed child stayed in a rather fuming silence as she was guided back to the playroom.

It was empty when they arrived, her coloring book still in it's place on the floor. With a small sigh, Maka plopped down and began to color in the lines of the cartoon starfish lying amongst strands of seaweed.

The man didn't leave, and instead crouched down to her level. He looked at her with such curiosity that it slightly weirded out Maka.

"Yes?"

"What's your favorite color?"

"Red!" Maka answered without a moment's hesitation. "Like Papa's hair!"

"I see..." The man looked down to her coloring book, which Maka happened to be filling in with yellow. "Can you describe it for me?"

Now this was weird. Had the man never seen the color red in his life?

"It's this." Maka held out to him a bright red crayon, which he took. "It's also the color of apples, and Papa's hair, and stop signs, and I even saw a bunny rabbit's eyes that were red!"

"I see..." He breathed, examining the crayon.

"You're a weird person." Maka said to him, looking at him with the unabashed honesty of a child.

For some reason, the man crouching next to her smiled.

"I get that a lot."

Maka smiled back at him tenderly, before getting back to her coloring.

A few minutes passed in silence before a light tug on her pigtail caught her attention, which the man had pinched the thick strand between his fingers, looking at it. Immediately, she jumped away with a squeak.

"Wha-"

"Those pigtails remind me of bunny ears." He said softly. "You look like a rabbit."

The tiny girl blinked, before she began to giggle.

"Then you can be the Big Bad Wolf!"

"Maka!" She looked up. Beyond the man, her mother was standing at the doorway, looking down at them.

"Hi Mama!"

"It's time to leave." The woman walked right passed the man to her child, taking her hand and picking up her coloring book and crayons. They started out of the room, and the green-eyed girl turned around.

"Bye-bye!" Maka waved to the man, who simply smiled and returned the gesture. Her mother looked directly at him when Maka said these words.

"Who are you talking to, Maka?" She asked in confusion.

"Ah..." Maka blinked. The man had stood, walking towards the doorway and passed the two. Still, Maka's mother's gaze was still trained inside the room. Her green eyes followed his path, vaguely hearing her mother's watch start to beep.

"Oh God, I'm gonna' be late. Next time your father trips over the stairs, he can spend time at the hospital alone." Maka was tugged in the other direction from which the man was going in. She saw him walk down the hall, his black trench coat sweeping behind him and strangely-patterned hair bobbing slightly in it's ponytail.

He spared her one last look as they parted, and smiled.

She smiled back. And then blinked.

He was gone.

XXXXXX

**12 years later...**

It wasn't too bad a gig, being an angel and guiding the dead to heaven. They were messengers, and walked the earth unseen by anybody for hundreds of years. With the exception of the dying and children, more often than not, an animal.

Asura kept to himself most of the time, taking part in the sport known as people-watching. Human's interacted, sinned, mated, and healed one another. He still had his duties as a messenger, and someone he could call a close friend, of course, but preferred to be alone with his wonder of the human race.

Angels could travel at the speed of thought, listen to words pass through the minds of humans, send comfort and calmness to someone who desperately needed it, and hear music at sunrise and sunset, sure, but to him, despite their short life span, Asura thought humans had it made.

Human's could feel, they could taste, they could touch, they could see in color, they had what he longed for.

But what good would come from being a human if Asura didn't know what to be a human for?

It was an obsession, for him, listening to the way books described food and the gentle caress of a summer breeze, or the feel of cool water. He wanted to know!

Such wonders ran through him now, as he and aforementioned friend spent their time preventing unnecessary deaths.

The sky above the airport was filled with planes, some taking off, some landing. In the throb of the control tower, two people in black walked amongst them, leaning over their shoulders to look at the blinking panels and status reports.

Asura wasn't one who would normally do this, but sleep-deprived people in a control tower was not a good thing. He listened to the inner thoughts of everyone working here.

_"Lessie, the next two to take off are Fed 12 and Fed 587..." _

_"I can't take this anymore. I'm not asking for it every night; just twice a week."_

The angel stopped by a man monitoring a screen, clearly not paying attention to it.

_"This job is so not worth the money. If I could just ask for a raise-"_

Asura's hands landed on the man's shoulders, who jolted slightly as though he'd noticed something.

_"-ah shit."_

"Fed 20, slow immediately to match preceding aircraft, over."

_"Wake up, you idiot, wake up!"_

The plane landed without a problem, fortunately, as people in black, who couldn't be seen, watched over it carefully. They disbanded as the night shift went home, and more coherent people took over the tower.

"She liked pajamas?" Asura asked his good friend sat on an interstate sign, watching the morning rush hour traffic as people went to and from the city in the desert, simply enjoying their spare time.

Asura's friend was a bit like him; a natural loner, dark-hair tied back in a pony tail, handsome, but was always smiling. It was a bit creepy, sometimes.

And just like Asura, Ling was just as curious about being human as he was.

"Flannel, with feet." Ling said, shrugging slightly. "But what do you expect? She was 5 years old."

"Excellent choice." Asura chuckled, watching the cars flash by beneath them and wondering what color each one was. "What do you think flannel feels like?"

"You ask a lot of rhetorical questions." His fellow angel told him.

They both laughed, and Asura finished writing in his book before shutting it and stowing it in his back pocket.

He got that strange sense in the back of his mind all of a sudden; the sense that he was being delivered a message. He then knew who to bring to heaven next, where he would be and when he would die.

Sadly, it had to be at a favorite hangout place.

"I'm going to the library." Asura told Ling, standing. His friend nodded, shutting a book that all angels carried.

"Alright."

A second later, Asura was gone, and inside the crowded library near the center of Death City. People were already picking out books and sitting down to read them, many angels walking about unnoticed and leaning over their shoulders. Despite the fact that hardly anyone was speaking, the library was one of the loudest places when one could hear their thoughts.

_"'I sink down next to the fire, desperate for comfort, to work out my next move. I calm myself by thinking that rebellions don't happen in a day.'"_

_"God, can't these computers go any faster?"_

_"'"I'm glad." Gasped Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third as the sleigh tipped over wildly on one runner with an awful screech and spray of ice. "I'm glad I didn't have breakfast because I think it would have come up again..."'"_

_"'The front of my body was very cold and the back was very hot. Somewhere in the middle, near my heart, I was just right.'"_

_"'The snake lunged as he took a running leap, dragging Hermione with him.'"_

_"What if I screamed? What if I just screamed right now?"_

_"'Doc was already prepared. He held the mouth of the thick glass bottle to Walters lips and carefully poured the dark brown liquid in slow drips into his mouth.'"_

If there was one thing angels enjoyed the most, it was listening to the thoughts of people reading books.

The nearest was an old woman sitting in a cushioned chair, reading an old book about the a boy on the Mississippi river. Asura sat next to her, unseen, and listened, and again, wondered about humans.

This was becoming an unhealthy obsession, but he couldn't stop himself even if he wanted to.

XXXXXX

**30 minutes later...**

_"I'm late I'm late, damn it!"_

A blonde blur ran through the glass double doors, trying not to run into anyone coming in and out of the library. Why of all days had she been picked to clean the classroom when she had volunteer work after school?

Running to the lounge room just off the entrance to the vast hall, she dropped off her satchel in a chair and slipped a name tag around her neck, panting and hoping her boss wouldn't reprimand her for being late.

Straightening up, the girl headed out of the room and back into the main hub of the multi-floored library. The mayor of the city, despite his quirky and weird taste in architectural designs, loved books, and had amassed a large number of them in Death City, making this one of the largest libraries in the world.

Maka had been psyched to get after-school volunteer work here.

Her boss was sitting at one of the chairs, reading a book and listening to music. Again.

"Mr. Law." She asked, placing a hand on his shoulder. She knew better than to shout in the library.

He looked up, and smiled at her pleasantly, shutting the book with a snap and popping one earbud out.

"Hello Maka."

"I'm so sorry I'm late." She said in a hushed voice to him. He blinked, and glanced at the clock.

"You're only late by two minutes, no need to sweat."

"But if I'm late all the time, I'm really not worth being assistant Librarian and-"

"Maka, you do have a life outside this job." Justin said, standing. "I wouldn't sweat over two minutes."

"Yes, sir."

Justin flashed her another smile and carried on, and Maka headed for the massive book rack to start putting returned books away, determined to prove herself. She checked the sections and scooped up an armloads worth.

As she headed for one section, she spotted a long braid of black hair disappearing behind the bookshelf, which was her destination. She rounded the corner as the other assistant put away books.

"Hey Tsubaki." She greeted. The Japanese exchange student smiled at her politely and in a friendly manner.

"Hello Maka-chan."

"How's it going?" She asked, sliding the books into their correct spots.

"Oh, the usual." Tsubaki said. "Black*Star hurt himself yesterday trying out those new parkour moves, and he crashed into the mayors son in the skate park."

"You mean the symmetry weirdo from math class?"

"Yes, him." Tsubaki giggled. "He still seemed pleased with himself about pulling them off, despite the fact that he put Kidd into a coma."

"How long till' he wakes up?"

"No idea."

"Hmmm..."

"What about you?"

"Oh, good." Maka said, finished putting away her current load of books, as did Tsubaki. She looked up at the ceiling thoughtfully. "That guy on the soccer team, Soul, he's been hanging out with me a lot."

"You know he likes you." Tsubaki told her as the two headed back to the book rack.

"I do." Maka sighed, smiling. "He's the gruff, 'cool' guy that every girl dreams of."

"Has he asked you out yet?"

"No." Maka said, before she shot a smirk at Tsubaki. "How's it going with our gym teacher?"

The exchange student promptly turned red. "A-ah w-what gym leader?"

"You know, Mifune? The young student teacher whom you kissed at Deathbucks yesterday?" Maka's mischievous smile grew when she got the desired effect.

"I-I-I-"

Maka giggled, lifting books from the rack once they reached it. "I'm just teasing."

"O-Oh..."

"Seriously though, I'm glad for you."

Tsubaki smiled broadly in thanks, and they carried on with their library duties.

XXXXXX

**4 hours later...**

It was almost time. The library was practically empty now, of humans and angels. Only a few remained, wrapping up computer work, finishing the last few pages of books, and putting away the last of the returned novels.

Asura looked over his victim as he read a fantasy book, trying to imagine for himself what was going on.

_"'The doomed princess was still a beautiful figure in the crowd, as she was lead to the guillotine, in all her cruelty and pride. The Woman in Red watched in silence as they placed the daughter of evil and malice in her rightful place at Death's doorstep. Soon, the church bells rang 3 o'clock. Eyes in a shroud as they prepared to bring the blade down upon her, she looked right at her former subjects unflinchingly, and said, "Oh, it's time for a snack."'"_

_"'And the down came the blade.'"_

The man, a good seventy years old, finally shut the book and struggled to stand up.

"Excuse me sir?" He heard behind him. Both turned. There was a librarian girl with her hair tied in pigtails, holding a backpack.

"Yes?"

"The library's closing." She said, smiling in a friendly and apologetic way. "I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask you to leave."

"Oh, I was just on my way out." The man began to walk, rather slowly, back towards the stairs. The girl bit her lip.

_"He's so old..."_ He heard her think. _"Maybe we should take the elevator."_

Asura followed silently as she asked the man to take the elevator, who said no. He seemed a bit proud and probably wanted to retain some dignity.

The angel watched in silence as she helped him down the stairs.

It was still too much for him, even with her assistance, or maybe it was just because it was meant to be.

When they were halfway to the doors on the ground floor, he began to breathe harshly.

"Sir?" She asked, expression changing to worried.

"I-I can't-"

He fell to the ground, clutching his chest. The librarian promptly dropped her backpack and hurried to the phone.

The man's eyes flickered up to him as he appeared beside him all of a suddenly, looking down at him calmly and watching the man try to breathe.

"Sir?" The girl was suddenly back. "I've called an ambulance, it'll be here in a moment, just hold on!"

He couldn't respond. He was breathing to hard. Her thoughts were a flurry.

_"Oh shit I dunno' what to do! How do you treat heart attacks? Oh god oh god just try to remember. OK Maka, you can do this."_

She placed her hands on his chest, fisted and trying to pump his heart. Asura watched in silence as she tried to save him. Minutes ticked by as the man suffered, his life slowly draining from him.

The sound of wailing ambulances sounded off behind him, and the girl looked towards the window suddenly. Right where he was standing.

"The ambulance is here, you're not leaving yet!"

Her gaze, so intense.

She was looking at him. _Right_ at him.

Asura was suddenly gripped with this wild idea that she could see him.

She suddenly looked away, back to the man whose life was fading fast.

Asura heard the sound of paramedics bursting in, right as the man appeared beside him, watching all the chaos with a sense of calmness and peace.

XXXXXX

**1 hour later...**

He shouldn't have come back; he shouldn't have followed her after taking the man to the other side. She was just another human who had witnessed the death of a stranger; just another human in the mass of all humans.

And a human who _looked_ right at him.

Her thoughts were in a daze, blurry and rather jumbled. She seemed unable to see straight, walking down the sidewalk in an empty street. Her pace was quick, though, clearly wanting to get as far away from the scene of death as possible.

Asura walked behind her at a brisk pace, curiosity burning within him and his wonder of the human race pushing him onwards.

The girl finally sat down before an apartment complex, on the stone steps leading inside. She stared ahead into the parking lot, filled with cars, with a blank gaze. The intensity was just gone.

He crouched before her, unseen, and examined her carefully. She looked right through him now.

A single droplet of water fell from her eye, and Asura watched it's progress down her skin. It glittered in the monochrome light of a street lamp. Then her head tilted down, landing in her hands. He could faintly hear her cry over the turmoil of her thoughts.

_"Oh my god...he died, he died, what did I do wrong? I'm so sorry! Oh god, why couldn't I think straight? Why couldn't I save him? Oh god, what happened? I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry!"_

His hands reached out, curiously placing themselves on hers. He couldn't feel them, and she certainly couldn't feel them.

She continued to cry, unaware that she was not alone.

He wanted to help her.

Why?

XXXXXX

Maka finally stopped crying, and shakily stood, hardly able to punch in the right password on the keypad at the door. She stumbled up to her apartment dazedly, mind still reeling from everything.

A fresh wave of tears came to her as she tried to unlock the door to her apartment. What had she done wrong? Why had the man died so suddenly? Why couldn't she stop it.

It was too late for answers, though. He was gone. Oh God, what if he had wife? Children? Grandkids? Oh God...

Her home was dark, and Maka didn't want to turn on any lights. She felt that would take too much effort. The apartment felt big and empty; having lived alone for four years after her parents got divorced. Her father worked for the mayor, but she wanted nothing to do with him now. Maka simply dropped her backpack and headed to her bedroom, collapsing on her bed with a groan.

She lay there in a stupor, crying silently, before the feel of four small, furry feet climbing up her side and onto her back roused her. The girl lifted her head weakly.

"Hey Blair." She hiccuped through her tears. The pretty colored cat simply let out a soft 'mrrow' in response, climbing off Maka's back as she rolled over.

Too tired and sad to even bother changing, Maka snuggled her cat close and climbed under the sheets after kicking off her shoes, thinking.

Something told her that the man's life had been out of her hands, that something bigger had been at work when he died. And some part of her, still logical, told her that there may have been nothing she could do.

That didn't make her feel any better.

Maka drifted off before long. Her cat, curled up in her arms, watched one corner of the room for at least half the night, eyes fixed on one spot.

As if she knew someone was there.

XXXXXX

**The next day...**

"Have you ever been seen, Ling?"

Aforementioned angel looked up at his friend, as they walked casually through a somewhat empty convenience store. That was a strange question, even for Asura.

"You're looking at me." He responded with his trademark smile.

"No, I mean seen, not by the dying or children, but by normal people."

Ling thought it over, staring at the ceiling as he did so.

"Once." He said. "In a diner. A blind man was with his girlfriend, not bad looking either. Rather surprised, since he was pretty young guy. He turned to me asked me for a refill for his scotch."

"But he was blind." Asura told him, and Ling's friendly smile grew.

"Ah, but he knew I was there." Ling chuckled. "Why do you ask?"

It was Asura's turn to look contemplative. "That girl in the library yesterday...I-I could've sworn she was looking at me. _Right_ at me."

"But she still didn't see you." Ling told him.

"I wanna' help her, though..." Asura sighed.

Why was that girl the object of his thoughts, all the time? Was it her tears, her despair, his curiosity of humans getting the better of him? Why did he so desire to help her recover from her ordeal?

"Seriously?" Ling asked, shaking his head. He placed an arm around Asura's shoulder, the latter twitching slightly. "Look pal, it's best they can't see us, believe me."

"Hand over the money." There was a sudden click of a gun following the boyish but slightly masculine voice. A kid, probably no older than 14, was pointing a gun at the cashier, who, despite the fact he was staring directly down the barrel, remained calm.

There was a short silence in the store, before the kid, his tiny blonde ponytail bobbing, whirled around and pointed it at everybody.

"DOWN!" He commanded in a shaking but loud voice. Everyone in the store dropped their items and ducked to the floor, hands over their heads.

All except the two angels no one could see.

"The register, empty it." The boy growled, turning back to the counter. "Now!"

As the blonde, sunglasses wearing cashier began emptying it, the two angels stepped towards the scene silently, over the bodies of the crouched and terrified pedestrians.

_"Just give him the money, give him the damn money!"_

_"Oh god, did I leave the stove on this morning?"_

_"Never got to see the Grand Canyon..."_

They reached the standoff, Asura walking around the counter to the blonde man, who was putting the cash into a paper bag, while Ling stepped behind the boy. Both watched them carefully, listening.

_"Dammit, if I could only get to that vending machine over there I'd knock this kid right out. Little punk would never know what hit him."_ Asura placed his hands on his shoulders. _"Then again, he'd probably shoot me before I got there. He's got the safety off. I can't risk being taken down by a cocky little kid; especially when I've got bigger fish to fry."_

_"What am I doing, what the hell am I going?"_ The kid swallowed, his grip on the gun shaking violently, but it began to steady when Ling put his hands on his shoulders. _"OK, be cool, be cool. Get the cash, go home, take Rin to the hospital, and she'll be OK..."_

The cashier finished, and handed the paper bag to the kid, who'd calmed down and was slowly reaching out to grasp it.

"Be cool." He told the younger blonde. "Just don't shoot; I hate violence."

The boy snatched the bag and ran off out the door. Everyone in the store, even those that no one could see, let out an audible sigh of relief. Ling turned to Asura.

"See? They don't need to see us."

XXXXXX

**Death City High School, 3:00 P.M...**

"Remember students!" Echoed the voice of their final period teacher. Maka numbly shut her books and started putting them away, watching Ms. Arachne stand. "Tomorrow's your last work day for your research papers, and then you're on your own. No exceptions!"

It was a blur for Maka, coming back to school after what happened yesterday. And it was in the paper, so she was either getting weird looks or unhelpful condolences.

With a sigh, she stood from her seat, hefting up her backpack and heading out of class.

"Maka!"

Tsubaki hurried up to her as she made for her locker, slightly out of breath.

"Oh, Tsubaki, what is it?"

"Mr. Justin said you shouldn't come to the library today."

"WHAT?"

Tsubaki flinched, then said apologetically, "I mean, y-you just had a tough ordeal yesterday, and he thinks you should take the day off until you feel better, so-"

"I feel fine..." Maka told her, but the lie was evident in her voice.

"Maka, please?"

Unable to resist her kind friend's pleading, Maka resigned with a sigh.

She headed out of school, a destination in mind as she waved to Tsubaki.

The hospital was a bit farther from her school than the library, but Maka didn't mind the long walk. It gave her time to think about things.

The young girl walked into the lobby silently, checking the visiting hours sign and then heading to her designated floor. She shivered visibly as she passed the door leading to the morgue, suppressed her unease the best she could and just focused on getting to her destination.

After a quick talk with the nurse that tended to the room, Maka walked in, calling softly.

"Professor?"

She heard the sound of sheets ruffling beyond the drawn curtain, a muffled cough and then a response.

"Hello Maka."

Maka walked past the curtain, and gave her Biology teacher a disapproving glare. Franken Stein simply watched her curiously from behind his glasses with those tired eyes.

"You're just making your lung cancer worse with each of those cancer sticks you smoke!" She told him. Stein glanced to the hastily killed cigarette in a nearby ashtray. He ignored the telltale scent of smoke in the air and looked back at her.

"I don't have lung cancer; it's just a bad cough."

"You will get it if you don't stop smoking those things! Get a nicotine patch or something!"

"They itch, though." The s dissection obsessed teacher leaned back in his hospital bed, and gave her a pleasant smile. "So, what's new with you? Did you bring me anything?"

"No."

"Awww."

"Not much is new..." Maka sighed. "Though I heard Soul Evans has been eying me, lately. Probably a rumor."

"I see."

"And..." She trailed off, sighing.

"I read what happened yesterday in the paper." Stein told her, and Maka tensed. She _really_ didn't want to be reminded of that.

"Oh..."

"Maka," Stein reached up and placed a hand on her shoulder. "It wasn't your fault."

She sighed, and sat down in the chair beside the bed.

"I-I know but," She paused to swallow. "I-I'd never felt so helpless in my life, right there. He was dying, and I couldn't do anything...and for a moment, I felt like I was just fighting something I couldn't win..."

"What do you mean?"

"I-I just felt...something bigger was at work right there, something I couldn't fight..."

Stein raised an eyebrow, but said nothing. Maka was definitely not the religious type, being the down-to-earth and slightly know-it-all person she was. So to hear something like this come out of her was a bit strange.

Maka eventually stood from her chair after making small-talk with her Bio teacher, sighing.

"I'm going to the library." She said, picking up her bag.

"I thought you were told not to work."

"Not to work." She told him, and then smiled slightly. "Nobody never said I couldn't go there to read."

"Bring me something to dissect when you come by again, I'm getting bored."

"As if."

XXXXXX

This was stupid.

He'd been following her obsessively ever since she left her school, after talking to Ling, not saying a word or even making himself known to her. She seemed to be doing a bit better, but not that much. His curiosity and desire to help her did not burn out.

Asura walked behind her silently, his eyes following her every move, reading her every thought, which was mostly about school, occasionally drifting to the previous night, and the library she now entered.

The soft echo's of the minds of people reading books reached his ears. Maka walked right past the floor she worked on and went into the less crowded, upper levels.

He sat down in the chair beside her as she picked out something, a manga about alchemy, and read silently. At least, silently to other ears.

As he listened to her read it, he noticed the oblivious relaxation she held in her posture; calmer and more content. She clearly loved books.

It wasn't long before she finished, and shut the manga before putting it back, and she stood, stretching. He was fascinated with the way her arms moved, and suddenly had the bizarre urge to touch her, even though both wouldn't feel it.

"Mmmm, why can't that manga come out more often?" She thought, finishing her stretching and then looking contemplative. "...I wonder if there's a book on how to respond to heart attacks."

The angel followed her to another section, where she searched for and picked out a book on emergency first aid, and listened to her read.

Both lost track of time, and before Asura knew it, the sounds of people reading had faded. Maka, apparently done, shut her book and began cracking her neck. He could hear the bones popping.

Knowing now was a good time, he shut his eyes, and appeared at one of the stair cases Maka would surely go down when she headed down. Asura took a deep breath, willing himself for her to see him, speak to him so he could speak back. Such an obsession with her; where was this coming from?

"Excuse me?"

She was talking to him, directly to him.

He turned around.

XXXXXX

Determined not to let it happen again, Maka had filled her head with the knowledge of how to treat heart attacks, strokes, and other such problems.

It was late by the time she was sure she memorized everything she needed to know, and, popping her neck tendons, she gathered her things and made to leave.

_"I need to study for my English test. It's before Spring Break, thankfully, so I have about two weeks to-"_

Who was that?"

Maka stopped at the steps leading to the ground floor, staring down at one of the edged turns.

Someone was there, dressed entirely in black and with the most bizarre looking hair she'd ever seen; black with white highlights that looked eerily like eyes, tied back into a short ponytail.

The assistant librarian raised an eyebrow, and headed down the steps, approaching him.

"Excuse me?"

He seemed to jolt slightly, before slowly turning around.

Maka had a slight tingle in the back of skull, something deja vu-ish, as she looked at him. He was a young man, with deep, red eyes, not as bright as Soul's, but equally as beautiful-wait, what?-and he also had a strange marking on his head that looked like a slanted, narrowed eye, like the markings on his hair.

What a weirdo.

She found herself shivering as he looked at her, gaze filled with some kind of curiosity. She couldn't read him.

"Hello..." He said, sounding slightly in awe.

"Ummm...the library's closed." She told him. "I'm afraid I'm gonna' have to ask you to leave."

"Why do they close the library?" He asked, and Maka blinked. He was weird.

"Because employees can't work all night and they do have a life of their own?"

"I suppose."

Maka raised an eyebrow as she looked him over. "Who are you?"

"Asura."

"Asura?" She repeated. What kind of name was that?

"Yes."

"Why are you still here?"

"To see you."

Her hand twitched slightly, longing to Maka-chop this creepy stalker into oblivion.

"O..kay?"

"You're in despair."

Maka gasped silently, eyes widening. How did he know?

"I-I'm not-"

"Why?"

She shuddered as those eyes looked into her with such intensity. Surely he could see into her soul. She swallowed, under the spell of those focused red eyes, and spoke quietly.

"S-someone died yesterday in this library, a-and I was with him, but...I couldn't save him..."

"You did everything you could?"

"Of course! I-I had my hand over his heart when he died, I felt it stop..."

"Then he wasn't alone."

"Yes, he was!" Maka said back, not sure why she was still arguing, and not walking away.

"People die when their bodies give out." He told her in a frustratingly calm voice. "It wasn't your fault, Maka."

"I wanted him to live..." She whimpered, tears coming all over again and about ready to summon her book of death to make him shut up. "And yet he died..."

"He is living." He told her with a strange smile, almost like a smirk. "Just not in the way you think he is."

Maka paused before responding, staring at her feet and shuffling, trying to come up with a comeback.

"I don't believe in that kind of thing."

"Some things are true whether you believe in them or not."

"Just...shut up, please?"

He did shut up, and just watched her silently as she dried her tears.

...for some reason, she felt remarkably better.

"I-I need to go, and you need to leave." Maka told him, finally straightening up.

He nodded, and Maka turned to head down the steps. After she took ten steps and realized that she didn't hear his footsteps, she turned around.

And stopped short.

He was gone.

The assistant librarian stared at the spot before shaking her head.

"Ugh, creepy." She muttered, and headed back down the steps. It was when she reached the revolving door and prepared to lock it did she suddenly feel a jolt run down her body.

_"How did he know my name?"_

XXXXXX

**1 hour later...**

He listened intently to the sound of water splashing gently against the edge of the tub as Maka shifted in it, eyes unable to look away from the sight before him as he watched the object of his obsession bathe.

After disappearing from her sight, Asura followed her home, where she filled a tub with bubbles and hot water, stripped down, and climbed in, just relaxing.

Maka stared up at the ceiling silently, occasionally shutting her eyes for a brief period of time before opening them again. She didn't know she was being watched.

The angel, once again, ran his eyes down her nude body floating in the tub. Her figure was slight, and small. Lovely hips and a nice ass, with those small breasts just barely peeking above the layer of bubbles in the water, glittering softly in the candlelight of the room. He'd seen naked humans before, but hers...

Her's sparked a strange desire in him. It felt muffled, though. The emotions were clearly running through him, but his body wasn't reacting to them. It was frustrating, and so very addicting.

So he watched her bathe, tormenting himself with the scene before him.

_"Asura..."_ His name entered her thoughts, and he saw her shiver, eyes glowing softly, despite the fact he couldn't see the color, which humans talked about so much. _"Those eyes, they just...looked right into me. Almost like...he could see into my soul..."_

She bit her lip in contemplation.

_"What kind of name is Asura, anyways?"_

He felt like rolling his eyes, for some reason.

Later, he stood beside her, watching her rake her fingers through her blonde hair slowly as she stood before a mirror. His reflection didn't appear in it.

Asura placed his hands on her bare back, itching to feel it, to caress it, touch it. She was driving him crazy and they'd barely exchanged more than a few words. Such smooth skin. He wanted to see the color, too.

And taste it...

What would human skin taste like? Would it be better than the food they ate?

He _burned_ to know.

Asura slid his hands to her shoulders smoothly, peering over it to see her body reflected in the mirror. They traveled down shamelessly, taking in the small breasts, nipples perked as the steam of the room caressed it, her flat stomach, the curls at the juncture of her thighs. He shut his eyes, placing his cheek atop her head, but not feeling the hair against his cheek, and tried to imagine how it would be; how it would be to feel this supple, beautiful body under his own hands. He ran his hands up and down her arms in longing, before they wandered her body slowly. He ran his hands over her bosom, hands cupping to the shape, and down lower, curiously running through the wiry hairs.

He couldn't feel anything, so he watched.

The more Asura watched her, the more he desired her.

And it was beginning to scare him.

XXXXXX

**The next day...**

"Hey, Maka-chan!"

Maka shut her locker, turning to Tsubaki as the exchange student hurried over to her.

"Oh, hey Tsubaki."

"How are you doing?" Maka sighed at this.

"I'm fine, Tsubaki." She meant it, this time.

"Are you good enough to come back to the library today."

"Uh-huh."

"Good."

As the two girls headed to class, they passed the pretty-boy otherwise known as Soul Evans, the guy who had all the eyes of the girls in school, save a few. Those ruby-red eyes watched Maka for a moment as she passed by him, and when she saw the color, she immediately thought of the stranger she met yesterday, only his were a more subtle red, more focused, prettier-what the hell was she thinking?

Soul turned his head away, and Maka could see a bit of pink on his face.

"What's wrong?" Tsubaki asked Maka as they passed the boy and entered class.

"Nothing." She sighed, and sat down at her desk as Ms. Arachne called for attention.

The rest of the day passed smoothly, with Maka being a lot more focused than yesterday. And before she knew it, it was afternoon and she was stacking books in the shelves once more, humming quietly to herself.

"Glad to see you're doing better, Maka." Justin remarked as Maka cleared the shelf of returned books within an hour. She winced at the volume of his voice, since he had his headphones in again, and turned to him, glaring slightly and gesturing with her hands to take them out of his ear. He did so.

"Thank you, sir." She responded with a nod. "May I take a break to do my homework?"

"Certainly."

"Thank you!"

Maka grabbed her backpack from the room she'd dropped it in and headed to her usual spot upstairs, in a secluded corner in the library where she could so work alone and in peace.

Only this time, as she rounded the corner, she discovered her spot was once again occupied, and stopped short.

"Hello again."

Maka didn't know what to say, as the creepy guy from yesterday sat in her usual chair, reading a book. He looked at her with amusement at her expression, and the same curiosity from yesterday. Maka glared.

"What are you doing here!"

"I live here, practically."

"I've never seen you here before!"

"Then maybe you should look up from your work every once and while."

Maka huffed, sat down beside him, got out her homework and pointedly ignored him.

He seemed to be pretending to read the book, and Maka could feel his eyes on her as she read. She shivered, seeing them probe her in the corner of her eye. It was hard to focus on homework, but eventually, she finished, and shut her text book.

Maka turned to Asura, giving him an exasperated look.

"You're creepy." She deadpanned, and he smiled charmingly.

"I get that a lot."

"What do you want from me?"

"To help you."

"You already helped me, though."

"Yes, but you're fascinating."

Maka had to blush, even though she wasn't sure if she should take that as a compliment or not. Scoffing slightly, Maka turned away, standing.

"I should go."

"Where?"

"Back to working." She gathered her books.

"Why do you work here?"

"Because I love books."

"Why do you love books?"

"Because I like reading."

"Why do you like-"

"Stop it!"

"No shouting in the library." He teased, smirking. Maka glared death at him, before turning on her heels. To her surprise, he followed her.

"Quit following me!" She harshly whispered, which made him chuckle.

"Why?"

"What do you want from me anyways?" She asked, glaring. He smiled even more.

"I was to deliver a message. I deliver messages to people."

"I see." She said sarcastically. "And what message do you have for me?"

"I already gave it to you."

Maka blinked, and sighed.

"Close your eyes." He said suddenly.

"What?"

"Just do it."

Maka stopped at the railing that looked down onto the ground floor of the circular library, sighed, turned around and closed her eyes.

She felt the strange man pick up her hand, turn it over, and began stroking her palm. She resisted the urge to pull her hand away, and shuddered. Such a light touch...

"What am I doing?"

"You're touching me." She deadpanned.

"Touch." His voice was curious. "Can you describe it for me?"

What a weirdo. Maka sighed. If this was to get him to leave her alone, so be it.

"Touch is the sensation on the skin when one makes contact with another surface, in which nerves respond to the touch, send impulses to the brain, and it registers it before sending back the reaction to the skin surface."

Silence followed that.

"I see..."

"What were you expecting?" She asked, opening her eyes and giving him a teasing smile. "Something poetic?"

"Sort of." He admitted, chuckling.

All about, the black-clad angels walked to the railing on all the floors, and watched the two as they exchanged words. Maka couldn't see them, though. Asura, at this point, didn't care what they thought.

Maka's watch beeped, and she glanced at it, sighing.

"I need to go."

"See you later?" He asked, a bit hopefully as she turned to head to the staircase. Maka blinked, and shrugged.

"Maybe."

That was enough for him.

XXXXXX

**The next day...**

_"Again?"_

Asura turned from his book to Maka as she rounded the corner of a bookshelf, who looked like there was something disgusting sitting at her usual table.

"There's no need to look at me like that." He said, mocking hurt in his voice.

Maka huffed, and sat down, opening her book and pointedly ignoring him. He heard her mutter 'creep' under her breath, which made him chuckle.

He didn't pay attention to the book he was reading, and instead listened to her thoughts as she did homework. It was addicting to hear her thoughts. The three fleeting meetings weren't enough. Whenever he wasn't bringing people to the afterlife, or preventing unnecessary deaths, he spent his time following her, watching her, trying to understand the human senses that he lacked.

She was, as humans put it, a drug.

"Let's go somewhere." He said out of the blue when she began packing up her stuff. Maka seemed to stiffen, and turned to him, blinking.

"W-what?"

"Let's go somewhere." He repeated, and Maka seemed to come out of whatever trance she'd been put in.

"W-where?"

"Anywhere."

Maka looked at him, then her backpack, and back to him. She huffed.

"Fine. But just know I will brutally castrate you with a spoon if you try anything."

"Good to know." He chuckled, and stood to follow her out of the library.

XXXXXX

**30 minutes later...**

"French Fries?" He pondered, looking at the basket filled with the hot, salted slices of potatoes as it was set before Maka at their table in the diner. She smiled, and popped one in her mouth.

"Yup. They're my favorite."

"Do they come from France?"

"No." She giggled, dipping another one in something called ketchup and then eating it.

"Can you describe the taste?"

Maka stared at him, blinking and chewing her fry thoughtfully, before she spoke again.

"Fries are crunchy, and they taste like potatoes." She said. "They can be salty, too. Beer-batter fries are my favorite, with the right taste and the gritty texture on your skin. Ketchup, however, makes them the best."

Asura smiled. "I thought you said you weren't poetic."

"I'm not."

"Sounded poetic to me."

"Shut up."

XXXXXX

**2 days later...**

"What are you listening to?"

Maka looked up from her homework, and turned to the black-clad man sitting beside her, closer than he'd been before, but this didn't bother her.

"Eh, some songs."

"May I?"

"Sure."

She popped an earbud out and handed it to him, which he inserted into his ear. She tried not to focus on the fact that his face was pretty close to her all of a sudden. After that, she pressed play on her iPod.

**"~Pa-pa-pa-lah, pa-pa-pa-la-pah, with smoking smoldering steam and tumultuous eyes. Pa-pa-pa-lah, pa-pa-pa-la-pah,she makes her entry as a pinch hitter. Pa-pa-pa-lah, pa-pa-pa-la-pah, surely that must be the Panda Hero.~"**

Asura blinked at her when the music faded.

"It's kinda..."

"Brainwashing?"

"I was gonna' go for weird, but OK."

"Here's another one." She pressed a button, and another song, a lot louder but equally as brainwashing, started.

**"~A message I've thought much too much about, maybe it'll reach somebody, who can say? Certainly, I've always been this way, a patched up, crazy matryoshka. A package sung by a headache. Time may pass, but the hands are at 4. Don't tell anyone; the world will turn upside down~"**

"You have strange taste in music." Asura remarked when the song ended, and Maka laughed.

"Somebody also mashed the two songs together."

"Oh?"

**"~A message I've thought much too much about, maybe it'll reach somebody, who can say? certainly, I've always been this way, a patched up, crazy matryoshka. Playing with some androids, who are only singing about cannibalism with words. Surely our Hero is being despised by others. Look, our Hero is being coveted by others.~"**

The song flowed smoothly through his ears, and he found himself trying to image what kind of visuals could go with such a song.

"And you call me a weirdo?" Asura asked her, raising an eyebrow.

Maka just laughed.

XXXXXX

**Three days later...**

They were in a random clothes store when Maka picked up a hat, and looked at it long and hard. About two racks of clothes away was Asura, examining a suit. She hurried up behind him, jumped up and managed to get the hat on him.

He turned around, then looked at the hat atop his head, blinking.

"What's this for?"

"It's a Fedora." She said, watching Asura examine himself in the mirror.

"And?"

"I thought you'd look good in it, and you do. Now all you need is a suit instead of those clothes you wear all the time."

He adjusted the hat atop his head, and smirked.

"You could've just asked me to put it on instead of just jumping on me."

"Well, you shouldn't be such a tall tree." She retorted.

"Then that makes you a monkey."

XXXXXX

**One week later...**

Their meetings were fleeting; just brief interludes. After school, Maka would meet him at the library, they'd sit in silence, and then go somewhere together. She would eventually leave for home, maybe hang out with Tsubaki and her Parkour enthusiast, ninja-like brother every now and again. More and more did Asura follow her around unseen, only breaking to go and send others to heaven. He was scared of this new obsession, this couldn't be normal behavior for angels.

Now, he stood outside the classroom Maka currently was taking a test in. Apparently, something called 'Spring Break' was coming up, and it had the teenagers all in a flurry.

The bell rang, and all the students turned in their tests and headed out. Maka, surprisingly, didn't leave. She lingered in the room, talking to her rather busty teacher.

Thank you Ms. Arachne." He heard her say, taking a book from her. That teacher was eying her in a way that made Asura seethe, for some reason.

"You're very welcome Maka." She giggled, and Asura wanted to roll his eyes.

"You're the best." Maka said, opening the book. Arachne seemed to look at her for a moment, before leaning forward.

"Maka, you're my best student, and I'd be honored if you'd go out for-"

She paused when Maka's cell phone rang. The girl pulled it out of her pocket and answered.

"Hello?" She asked, and then blinked.

"What's wrong?"

Another pause, and then,

"Stein collapsed this morning?"

XXXXXX

**15 minutes later...**

"Why do you keep smoking those things?"

"It's a force of habit."

"You're killing yourself!"

"Am not."

"Are too!"

"How long are you gonna' keep this up?"

Asura watched the exchange between Maka and some gray-haired guy breathing from an oxygen mask, slightly amused. It was just like that girl to freak out over things.

"You're never gonna' get out of this hospital unless you stop."

"Watch me."

"How about a deal?"

The professor perked up slightly. "I'm listening."

"For every day you don't smoke, I bring you something to dissect every day."

Stein smiled. "You know me too well."

"Then you'll stop?"

"I'll try."

Maka sighed, and grabbed her backpack before heading out with a goodbye. Asura watched her go, then looked at Stein.

He looked older than he should, and slightly familiar. Asura might have seen a picture of him while wandering the halls of Maka's school whenever she was there.

His hand traveled over Stein, sensing his lifeforce. Stein sucked in a silent, shuddering breath as his hand reached his chest, and it lingered there.

Deciding he wasn't yet dying, Asura turned to leave.

"I can't see you, but I know you're there."

He froze, and turned around slowly, gaping stupidly as he looked at the professor, who was staring at the ceiling.

"Go back and tell them I'm not going anywhere. Not yet."

Silence.

Asura wasn't sure what to do or say.

XXXXXXX

She walked out of the hospital and down the street, sighing as she tried to think of things she could bring Stein for him to dissect, and tools, and an explanation to the nurses who would also be wondering why there were corpses of animals in his hospital room. Why the hell did she ever agree to that?

"Albarn?"

She jumped, and turned her head, blushing slightly when the boy who'd been eying her for the past two weeks was sitting on a bike parked before a music shop. He was storing some kind of package in his backpack.

"O-oh, Evans."

"What're you doing here?"

"Going to the library."

"Want a lift?" He offered, smiling.

"Uh..." Maka glanced at her watch. She was already late, but why not? She could pretend she'd been working the entire time, since Justin wouldn't really notice her absence.

"Sure."

"Hop on."

She did, taking the extra helmet Soul offered to her, and he took off.

Maka clung to him as they rode through the streets, and hoped Asura wouldn't mind that she was late.

XXXXXX

**5 hours later...**

Stein flicked through the channels of the TV mounted on the wall, bored out of his mind. It was quiet, and the walls muffled the sounds of the city outside. Not even the Science channel could occupy him.

"You wanna' watch anything?" He asked to no one, and when there was no response, he turned off the TV.

Settling back into the covers, he shut his eyes and waited.

"How do you know when I'm here?"

The professor opened his eyes, and smiled at the man who'd appeared at the foot of his bed, staring at him in complete perplexity. He sat up.

"Hey."

Asura just stared back at him, wide-eyed. Stein kept going.

"You might wanna' check your orders, cause' I certainly don't feel like I'm dying."

"You're not."

"Then why're you hanging around my room?" Stein asked.

"Ummm..."

"It's Maka, isn't it?"

"How-"

"She's a good student." Stein continued, smiling pleasantly. "Not bad looking at all, either."

"Who are you?" Asura asked in wonder.

"Franken Stein." He said, sitting up fully and sliding out of bed. He crossed the room to where a change of clothes lay. "Come on, I'll answer your questions."

XXXXXX

Asura couldn't help but feel a twinge of envy as the professor ate delicious-looking food on a plate before him eagerly. The diner was empty except for them, and even then, it just looked like Stein was here on his own.

"So?"

"Yes?" He asked, looking up from his basket of French Fries.

"What are you gonna' tell me?"

Stein chewed thoughtfully, before answering.

"Well you should know that I am three things, first of all: A scientist, a former celestial body and recent addition to the human race."

"..."

"Don't believe me?"

"Nope."

"Here's some proof." Stein chuckled after swallowing another fry. "You hang out at a library, you travel at the speed of thought, you speak every language..."

_"And you're reading my mind, right now."_

"Stop that." Asura said, mostly mystified instead of annoyed.

"You're doing it." He stared at him, dumbfounded, as the professor finished his fries.

"It's impossible..."

"'Some things are true whether you believe them or not'." He quoted.

"...then...how?"

"You choose."

"Choose?"

"To fall."

"You're not making any sense."

"You fall to Earth. You fall from a window, a bridge, a building, you just make up your mind and do it." Stein was explaining this like it was a simple class lecture. "Then you wake up all smelly, you feel pain from head to toe, you feel hungry for the first time, but you don't know what it is, but it's all very, very good. Cause' you're feeling something."

"S-so..."

Human. Could he become a human?

"Listen here, pal." Stein said to him, leaning forward. "These squishy mortals were given the greatest gift in the universe, and don't think we didn't get it, too."

"Which gift?"

Stein smiled. "Free will."

"Why did you change?" He asked as the waiter brought back another basket of fries for Stein. He looked contemplative as he started on the fresh basket.

"A few reasons." He told him. "First of all, I was fascinated with the way scientists would open animals up and dissect them. Just to discover their insides, the way they worked. I burned to know. So after I fell to earth, it was a bit...difficult to get a job, what with no past, no information, no I.D, but I proved myself to a local biologist and he set me up."

"I see..."

"And the other reason..." Stein pulled out a wallet, opening it and showing Asura a picture. "Her."

Asura looked. A young woman with blonde hair stood beside a grinning Stein. They were in wedding apparel.

"I still dunno' how I managed to win her over, but I did." Stein popped a fry into his mouth. "She's about five months along now."

"Are there others like you?"

"Eh, they're out there. All over the place. You just don't know who they are cause' they don't think of how they used to be, don't really think about what they gave up. Mostly cause the high of being human doesn't really wanna' make you think about being an angel."

"Does, umm...your wife know who you are?"

"Nope." Stain answered. "Was thinking about telling her, but then I realized that she really didn't need to know. Nobody believes in us, anymore."

Asura sighed, and nodded. That, he had to agree with.

XXXXXX

**Two hours later...**

"...and then you just...fall."

"Fall?"

"Yup."

Ling looked at the starry sky in contemplation, his fingers drumming the stone edge of the building they sat upon, looking out to the busy city.

"And then when you wake up, you're..."

"Yeah."

Ling smiled that somewhat creepy smile at him once more.

"Wonder what it'd be like."

"To see color."

"To taste food."

"To smell the air."

"To lie."

"Touch her hair..." Asura breathed automatically. Ling chuckled, patting his shoulder.

"Well, what are you waiting for?"

Asura paused. What was he waiting for? He could fall right now, go find Maka, be a human...

But what if she didn't desire him back?

He sighed. "I dunno..."

"Aren't you gonna' do it?"

Asura rubbed his head.

"Not yet..."

XXXXXX

**The next day...**

"Seriously, you _seduced_ him!"

"Y-yes..."

Maka blanched at her, now coming out, closet pervert friend as they walked out of the coffee shop, having dropped by after School. Both had the day off, and apparently, Tsubaki had something to say, and say it she did.

"We used protection, and he was very gentle since it was my first time."

"B-but, I mean, y-you're only 17, and he's-"

"One of the greatest guys I've ever had the pleasure to meet." She finished, looking proud of herself. Maka felt a twinge of envy.

"You always get the attention of guys." Maka sighed. "While I'm..." She brandished to her flat chest. Tsubaki sighed.

"Maka, bust size doesn't matter. One day you'll meet a guy who prefers just a handful-"

"Tsubaki!"

"What?"

"Stop that, please?" Maka drooped her head. It was bad enough she could hardly score a date, and even though she had the attention of Soul Evans, apparently, it didn't make her any happier. Who did she really want to notice her?

As if to answer, from across the street, she saw him.

Maka blinked at him. He smiled, and waved.

"Uh, I gotta go." Maka said to Tsubaki, who looked confused, but turned her head when the horn of a car honked.

"Me too!" She headed off. "Bye Maka!"

"Bye!"

Maka crossed the street when the light permitted her, hurrying to Asura.

"Nice we can arrange other meeting places." He said to her with a smile. "And I get to hang out with you outside the library."

"Creep." Maka replied with a smirk. "Anyways, I didn't see you at the library yesterday."

Asura shrugged. "I was visiting with an old friend, you could say."

"So that makes you an old man." Maka teased as they walked down the street together. "You're a perverted old man."

"Sure."

Their usual places to hang out, eat, and talk were very crowded, so, after weighing the risks and going over her list of self-defense moves in her head, invited Asura to her apartment for dinner. He seemed hesitant, for some reason, but she just brushed that off.

"Here we are." She said, upon opening the door. "It's not much, but hey, it's inhabitable."

Blair, dozing on the couch, let out a mew as Asura shut the door. She got up, stretched, and jumped off the couch, padding over to Asura and purring as she rubbed against his legs.

"Blair's a man-lover." Maka laughed as he reached down to pet her. "She 'flirts' with every single one who lives here."

"I bet." Asura chuckled as Maka led him further inside and began pulling out ingredients for a salad.

"What kind of dressing do you like?" She asked him, handing him a knife and setting lettuce before him on a cutting board.

"I've never had dressing."

"You've hardly had anything." Maka sighed, digging through the fridge for some chicken and tomatoes. As she began cutting up few carrots, she looked at Asura, and froze.

He looked clumsy with that knife, cutting the lettuce in half, and his thumb was in the way as he brought down the knife, but...

But he wasn't bleeding.

Maka blinked, not sure if she wasn't just seeing something. And then he cut it again, two fingers in the way.

It didn't harm him.

She nearly dropped her own knife watching him.

"What?" He asked, noticing her staring. Maka put her knife down, and slowly crossed the room.

"Here, let me." She said, reaching for the knife. Asura hesitantly handed it to her, and as she took it, she purposely cut his hand.

He didn't seem to react for a second, but then he jerked his hand away like it hurt.

Or he was pretending.

"Why did you do that?" He asked, trying and failing to look hurt.

"Let me see your hand." Maka demanded, trying not to sound scared, and seem assertive.

Why wouldn't he bleed?

"No."

Maka stared up at him, holding down the fear, but Asura looked more afraid than she was. The silence pressed on her eardrums. He started to approach, and Maka backed away, summoning a book in her hand.

"What are you? She breathed, scared.

"...when you where helping that man..." Asura said quietly. "How you fought for his life...I couldn't take my eyes off you. You looked right at me, even though you couldn't see me...like I was human..."

"You...took him? Where?"

"On." He answered simply.

"When you fought for his life, I was there...when you cried at the door of this complex, I was there..."

Maka hit a wall, shaking as he hovered over her, placing both hands on either side of her.

"Why are you doing this...?" She felt tears coming. They couldn't exist. There was just solid fact. There couldn't be-

"Because I..."

"Don't."

"Maka, please listen."

"Stop!"

"Maka, I lo-"

"GO!" She yelled at him, squeezing her eyes shut and willing him away. "Just get away from me!"

Maka stayed in that tense stance for a good thirty seconds, holding her tears back.

When she opened her eyes once again, Asura was gone.

XXXXXX

**One week later...**

Time was a blur. She didn't know what to think, or what to do.

She hadn't seen Asura since that night in the apartment, though her cat wandered her home, following unknown sounds, like she knew someone was there.

And she could guess who was there.

It was times like these that made Maka scared, not knowing what to do.

So she sought out advice.

"-And that's what happened..." She finished, struggling not to cry.

Stein remained quiet, drumming his fingers on the nightstand beside his bed idly and pausing in his dissection of the squid Maka had brought him. The Biology teacher leaned back, staring at the ceiling.

"Strange story..." He mused. "And let me tell you, Asura isn't a bad guy."

"What?"

"I met him." He told her. "He likes you a lot."

"I-I don't..." Maka paused to dry her eyes, and took in a shuddering breath. "I-I don't even know what he is..."

"Think about it." Stein said to her, sitting up before poking at the cephalopod's ink sac with the scalpel. "What have you noticed about him?"

Maka thought for a moment.

"He said he was there when that man died in the library..." Maka started. "And when I was crying alone...he never eats when I'm around, he asks me the weirdest questions, and...he didn't bleed when I cut him."

Stein bit his lip, and thought how nice it would be to have a smoke while he relayed this to Maka.

"Asura knows no fear, no pain, no hunger. He hears music at the sunrise, and sunset. They can read the human mind, they prevent accidents, and they take people on." Stein said to her. "But he can't feel; he can't taste, he can't smell, and he can't see color."

"..."

Stein smiled at her pleasantly. "Just to put it simply."

"H-How do you-"

"-Know all this?" Stein finished for her. "Well, let's just say I have my resources."

Maka stared at her shoes, not sure what to say.

"He really loves you, you know?" Stein told her, finished tearing the squid apart and tossing the remains in a nearby trashcan. "You're really lucky."

Maka remained silent, before standing up from her seat and starting towards the door.

"Visit me sometime during Spring Break, will ya'?" Stein asked her as she left.

XXXXXX

**30 minutes later...**

The library was quiet, as it always was, with just the soft murmuring of people quietly speaking to one another, sharing books, asking other volunteers where to find what, but Maka tuned it all out.

She headed to one random section as she put books away, before losing interest entirely and placing her head on the bookshelf.

"...Asura?" She whispered to no one.

Silence.

"Asura, I-I need to talk to you...please..."

For a moment, she listened to the silence, before pulling her head back and looking to her left.

There he stood, same as he'd always been, except he didn't look curious, or happy to see her, or mischievous.

He looked upset.

They stared at each other without saying a word, before Asura stepped forward.

"Maka..."

She raised a hand to stop him, taking a deep breath.

"I-I don't know what to say..."

"Do you believe me?"

"No...and yes..."

"That's not an answer."

"I-I can't do this, Asura."

"Maka-"

"I can't be with you." She told him, voice still quiet but rising softly in despair. "I need someone who can feel my hand when I touch him, someone who can care for me, someone who I can share my dinner with someone..."

Someone she could love physically, and emotionally. But Asura already had the latter half of that.

"Maka, I-"

"I wanted to say goodbye..." She said to him, unable to hold back tears. "I-I don't want to see you again..."

Asura just stared at her, eyes swimming with unspoken struggling, and then his gaze dropped. Maka started backing away.

"Goodbye..."

And with that, she turned and started walking away, down the rows of books, along the railing, and to the stairs, heading down as she wiped at her eyes.

She couldn't see all the people in black watching her from the many library floors, observing her cry silently as she headed down and out of the library, all with the same question in mind.

If she was letting go, why was she still hurting?

XXXXXX

That had to be one of the hardest things in Maka's life.

She was still crying as she walked out of the library and down the street, hoping that Asura wasn't following her unseen.

She hurt...

"Albarn?"

She jumped, eyes flickering to her right.

Soul was standing there, dismounting his bike with a helmet under his arm.

"Hi Evans."

"What's wrong?" He asked, crossing over to her and examining her. There was genuine concern in his eyes.

"Just...letting go." She told him, though what she said felt like a lie.

"Oh..." He shrugged. "Want a right home?"

"I'd like that." She sighed, and followed the musician to his bike.

She was barely aware of the lights, the bustle, the sounds, and the traffic as they roared down the streets, before arriving at her apartment complex.

"Thanks Evans."

"No problem." He answered as she dismounted. Maka started for the door. "...Maka?"

"What?" That was the first time he'd called her by her name.

Soul seemed to struggling with something for a second, before he spoke.

"Y-You know how Spring Break's coming up tomorrow?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm going with a few pals of mine to the West Coast, private beach, a condo, everything."

"Oh..."

"So..." he blushed, and looked away. "If you don't have any plans, you wanna' come?"

Maka didn't know what to say, but after a moment of thinking, she gave him her answer.

XXXXXX

**4 hours later...**

The wind whipped around him, blowing his trench coat in several directions, and the night sky was bright and beautiful above him.

Asura stood at the very edge of a skyscraper, looking down to the ground, so far away. It was very high up.

"So you made up your mind?" Came Ling's voice behind him.

Asura nodded without looking back. "Yeah."

"I'll miss ya', pal."

A smile crossed his face. "I will too."

"Hope you like being human."

Ling vanished, and Asura looked at the sky, before spreading his arms out, preparing to take the fall and hit Earth.

Before he did so, he looked down on last time.

It was then that he realized that he was _very _high up.

_'Then you wake up all smelly, you feel pain from head to toe, you feel hungry for the first time, but you don't know what it is.'_

"..."

After a minute of thinking and weighing the risks, Asura turned around.

"Screw that." He sighed. "I'll just fall from a park bench."

One speed-of-thought second later, Asura was in a park. It was empty.

He climbed up the nearest bench, stood on the edge, spread his arms, and fell to the ground.

He still blacked out upon impact.

XXXXXX

**The next day...**

Was this pain? It had to be pain, cause' pain was supposed to be uncomfortable. His nose and front ached.

Asura could hear the sounds of people laughing, the sound of a few sets of footsteps, and his breathing.

He was breathing. He needed to breath.

The ex-angel opened his eyes.

Something other than black and white hit his eyes, and it hurt them. As they adjusted to the morning light, he could see so much.

It wasn't just black and white.

He sat up, making noises at the sharp jolts that shook his body as he did so, and looked around.

So this was color.

But which on was which?

Asura spun around, ignoring the pain and uncomfortable feeling in his abdomen, trying to take everything in at once. It only made the world spin, even when he stopped (dizziness?).

In a jolt, he realized what he had to do now.

Within the next ten minutes of running down the street in the direction he thought was the library, Asura began to lose the will to keep running. This had to be exhaustion.

He couldn't breath very well by the time he reached the library, and people were coming in and out, chatting, talking, just doing their thing. He sprinted up the steps to the floor Maka worked on.

It was hard to locate her, and he wasn't even sure she was here. Spring Break had started, but wouldn't she be working full-time here now?

He rounded the corner, and ran head on into someone putting books away, making them both fall to the ground, and Asura felt the pain.

"Sorry." He apologized to the person he'd run into, breathless, and in a jolt, recognized her as the girl who hung out with Maka a lot.

"Oh, no, it's alright." She said to him, starting to gather the books they'd dropped. Asura helped her.

"D-do you know someone named Maka?" He asked, still panting.

"Y-yes, she's my best friend." The girl responded, looking at him curiously and a bit suspiciously. "Why?"

"Do you know where I can find her here?"

"She's not here." He was told, and the feeling of disappointment festered in his abdomen, making the already uncomfortableness burn. "She went to Arizona last night; caught a bus and headed there."

"W-what?"

"Her mother, Kami Albarn, has a summer home there." She explained. "I'm sorry, is it important?"

"Very."

"You can catch a bus there." The girl reached into her pocket, handing him some kind of rectangle paper. "Lemmie get you a map."

Asura couldn't tell what all the lines, or the colors meant on the larger paper he was given, but Maka's friend marked the locations in different colors for him, before giving him directions to the nearest bus stop, where he would wait for the right bus. She was more than willing to help him, no matter how hopeless (or crazy) he seemed to her.

As he waved goodbye and took off down the street, Tsubaki couldn't help but feel happy.

Someone had finally noticed Maka.

XXXXXXX

2 hours later...

Asura felt restless, and that was new to him, too. Whenever he wanted to go somewhere, he could just go at the speed of thought.

Now he was human. Now he had to wait.

And he did not like waiting, at all.

Even in the desert, with it's heat and burning hot sun (this was heat!), had rainstorms sometime. And when they did, they were intense.

The ex-angel had to shelter underneath an awning beside the bus stop, pacing as he waited for the right bus to arrive. People waiting with him came and went on the other buses with different numbers, but his wasn't showing up.

It did, finally, and he was the only one to get on.

Asura climbed on the bus, wet within moments of stepping out of his shelter, and though being wet was nice to his skin, his clothes clung to his frame.

"Excuse me?"

The bus driver, a blonde wearing green clothes with striking blue eyes (His ears looked a bit unusual, too), looked up at him as he came in, and was handed the wad of cash.

"I-I need to get to Tahoe."

The bus driver said nothing, and just took the cash without a word and started up the bus.

Exhausted and finally happy to get going, Asura took a seat, feeling his eyes start drooping. It was getting late, and the colors of the dark world around him were soothing to his eyes as the bus pulled out of the city and into the desert.

He couldn't fight the urge to shut his eyes, and sleep, as humans did now. Humans needed rest; they couldn't stay awake and aware forever.

Within moments, Asura shut his eyes and fell into a blissful black world.

XXXXXX

**5 hours later...**

The storm followed him from Nevada to Arizona, and Asura was jolted awake when the bus stopped, not used to the sudden cease in locomotion.

He blinked, trying to grasp awareness when he heard the sound of the bus door opening. The bus driver in the front smiled at him, gesturing him silently to get off, and that he was there.

"Thank you!" Asura said as he exited. The driver simply gave him a nod and put the bus back into gear, before driving off.

Asura was soaked within minutes, standing out in the rain with all the bright lights of the smaller town flashing around him. He could smell the rain, fresh and soothing and sharp. He wondered what Maka smelled like, what her colors were...

What she tasted like...

Determined, Asura looked around, his black hair and ponytail bobbing slightly as he spun about.

He spotted a phone booth, and below that, a phonebook.

XXXXXX

**1 hour later...**

Most summer homes wouldn't have fireplaces except for show, but Maka started one anyways, for comfort.

With Blair curled up in her lap and a cup of hot chocolate in hand, she stared at the flames, feeling depressed and upset. And now regretted saying what she did to Asura.

She was aware of her feelings now, but she didn't know what to do.

Her mother's summer home was out in the outskirts of the rocky town in Arizona, among the cliffs and red rock. Maka had called, left her a message (Along with one for her worrywart father) and came out here, just needing a break. It was still lonely, though.

Ten minutes after her 20th depressed sigh, Blair suddenly perked up, mewling.

"What is it?" Maka asked her. The cat simply lept off her lap and headed to the door, scratching at it.

A moment later, someone knocked, frantically.

Tightening her white cotton robe around her, Maka stood from her chair and crossed the room, opening the front door.

Her mug broke when she dropped it out of shock, but she didn't care.

"..."

There he stood; soaking wet, hair messy, panting hard.

Maka could see his breath misting in the cold air.

"...A-Asura...?"

"Hi Maka." He greeted, before his eyes rolled into the back of his head and he collapsed on her front step.

XXXXXX

It was so warm. And something wet was gently caressing his face, but it felt soothing.

Asura was lying on his back, and there was a source of heat coming from somewhere beside him, and on his other side. Someone was humming softly, somewhere. It was pretty.

With a soft moan, he opened his eyes.

His vision was blurry for a second, before his eyes focused on the person above him.

"Maka..."

She was absurdly gorgeous; with such soft skin, blonde hair, and pretty green eyes that could see right through him, and she was crying. He reached up weakly, and wiped away the warm droplet of water.

"What the fuck happened to you?" She asked, sobbing softly but managed to sound scolding. Asura smirked slightly.

"Free will happened." He chuckled weakly.

Maka sobbed again, before tackling him in a hug, crying into his shoulder.

"I-I missed you..." She whimpered.

"I missed you too..." He breathed, running his fingers in her hair. So soft, so gentle to the touch. He wanted to know what the rest of her body felt like, discover it, taste it, smell it, see it all.

"Maka..." He pulled back, but before he could get another word out, another mouth pressed to his tightly.

So, this was what a kiss felt like.

Inexperienced but willing to try, he kissed back, hands going to her face and cupping it gently as the other set of lips moved against his.

She pulled back when he tried to deepen it, panting. Asura ran his hand over her face.

"I feel you..."

"I know..."

She kissed him again, hard, and squeaked when his tongue slid in, before pulling back once more. Asura gave her a disappointed look. Maka simply smirked at him playfully and teasingly.

"You're still a dirty old man."

"But that's why you love me." He taunted right back, leaning down once more and placing his head against the pillow she had laid out for him.

"Sure." Maka muttered, getting up and grabbing another blanket for him. Asura wanted to do much more with her, knowing how humans copulate, but the urge to fall asleep was much stronger.

"Get some rest." She whispered, planting a kiss on his forehead. Blair trotted into the room, crawled up on Asura's chest and curled up as Maka left the room.

"Love you!" He called, Maka stopped, turned around, and smiled.

"Love you, too."

XXXXXX

**The next day...**

Normally, French fries weren't an ideal choice for breakfast, but right now, Maka didn't give a fuck about that.

The girl slid the tray of frozen, soon-to-be tasty and delicious goodness into the heated oven, heading back to the sink to wash her hands before cutting up an apple.

She could hear the sound of the shower running in the spacious bathroom down the hall. After having the ex-angel strip down (With her out of the bathroom and ignoring his insistence that she join him in the shower) and clean himself up, cause' frankly, he smelled like crap and looked like shit at the moment.

Yes somehow was still hot looking, much hotter than the guys at school. Maka spaced out as she wondered what he looked like under those clothes-what the hell was she thinking?

"AAAAAAAAAAGGGGGHHHHH!'

A cry of agony rang out from the bathroom, making her jump and snapping out of her hazy thoughts. The sound of a door banging open and footsteps followed before a very wet, very naked Asura came sprinting down the hall, and Maka's face caught fire.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

"IT'S HOT! IT HURTS!"

"YOU'RE INDECENT!"

"INDECENT?"

"PUT ON SOME CLOTHES!"

"I CAN'T FIND THEM!"

"THEN GET OUT!"

Blair lazily opened an eye, watching the two have a shouting match from across the room in the kitchen. The cat then shut her eyes and went back to sleep, idly wondering when her owner (or rather, servant) would feed her next.

XXXXXX

That evening...

"You know you liked what you saw."

"Did not."

"Did too."

"You're disgusting."

"You like it."

Maka sighed, before cuddling even closer into the side of the man who, despite his child-like behavior and perverted tendencies, had captured her heart. They sat on the porch of the stucco house, watching the sun set over the red rocks.

"I think I like red." Asura said randomly, and Maka smiled.

"Your eyes are red."

"Really?"

"Yup."

"Although green is a nice color, too." He said, pointing to her eye, and Maka giggled.

"I think I like red better." She said to him, before leaning up to kiss him.

She wanted to take her time kissing him, but Asura seemed to have other plans. With a groan, he pulled her closer, tongue prying open her mouth once more. Maka flushed and tried to pull back, but couldn't.

"A-Asu-"

"I love you..." He breathed, voice husky and hands rubbing up and down her shoulders.

"S-stop-"

"Please...?" He asked, and not waiting for an answer, paused briefly while kissing her, scooped her up, and continued the lip lock. Maka tried to hold onto him as he carried her back inside. Next thing she knew, he'd dumped her on her mother's bed.

"What are you doing?" She snapped, and gasped when he hovered over her, hands pinning her hands above her head. He smirked, a bit creepily, but it was enough to make her heart stop. Damn him.

"What does it look like?"

"You pervert!"

"Maka..." He said gently, releasing one of her hands to caress her face tenderly. He leaned to down her ear.

"I want to make love to you..."

"Y-you-"

"I want to feel you, all of you." He breathed huskily as he whispered all the things he wanted to do with her.

Maka felt that haze descend over her thoughts again, and couldn't seem to move her limbs to protest as he kissed her once again, tongue plundering her mouth for the taste that was forbidden to him before.

Asura wrapped his arms around her, hands exploring, feeling her body tenderly, before they arrived at the hem of her shirt, lifting it.

"W-wait-"

"You have the most adorable breasts." He said, fumbling with her bra.

Maka blushed deeply. Nobody had ever complimented her bust size before. "Ah-AHH!"

Once her bra was tossed away, his hand shamelessly and curiously groped her breast, and Maka moaned, softly.

"S-stoooop..."

"Why?"

Maka couldn't think of a reason why he should stop. The feeling of his hands on her small bosom was enough to arouse her, and quickly. Was it going too fast? She didn't know.

The next thing that sent her protesting flying out of her thoughts was a hot tongue on the peak. It wasn't a simple, quick lick. It was long, and calculating, testing the taste before moving in for the feast.

And move in he did.

Maka's voice was reduced to nothing but breathy squeaking as he spent what seemed like hours on her chest, suckling, licking, nipping gently, each movement sending wave after wave of intense pleasure through her body.

Her skirt was tugged down suddenly, and he leaned back to stare, and smiled.

"It looks even better in color."

"What?"

At that, Asura smiled at her teasingly. "I admit to watching you take a bath the first night we talked.

"WHAT?"

Maka was about to summon her book from the little pocket of subspace it was stored in and Maka-chop this pervert to oblivion, when he curiously rubbed her through her panties, and, once again, her anger and embarrassment was lost to the pulse of intense pleasure that followed.

"A-Asuuuuuraaa..."

"You're wet." He commented, before slipping his hands through the cloth.

Touching her directly, Maka let out a louder cry, her hips lightly bucking into his touch with each rub, each tweak of the petite bundle of nerves above the tiny hole that he slid a single, long finger in and out of.

A minute later, her panties were tossed away, and another jolt of embarrassment rocked her when he nuzzled his nose into the soft curls at the juncture of her thighs.

"W-What are you-"

"Let me taste you..."

The way he whispered it made Maka lose her train of thought, and even more so when he leaned in and gave her a long, curious like.

"Nnnggg...nnnngg!"

His tongue on her center was much, much better than a finger. It was hot and wet and could probably do more to some places than just his finger. He spent a long time sucking on her clit, before discovering some kind of vein connecting from it. He followed it down curiously, inside her, and then brushing his tongue over a small grove.

That did it. White spots exploded before Maka's eyes as the growing pleasure exploded, calling out Asura's name breathlessly and shaking from head to toe.

The sound of him humming in satisfaction and content was nearly enough to arouse her again as he climbed back to her side, quickly discarding his own clothes and kissing her. Maka, still high from her orgasm and rather half-aware, looked up at him with hazy green eyes.

"Can you describe it for me?" She asked him, and he blinked as he took off his pants.

"What?"

"How I taste?"

The ex-angel blushed, before speaking.

"Salty, and sweet." Now it was Maka's turn to blush. "Bitter, too."

"I see..."

Asura kissed her again, pulling himself over her, now completely naked. Maka tried hard not to look down and see how big his member was. She'd seen it earlier, yes, but in this lighting, in a dark room with only the faint glow of twilight illuminating it, she couldn't bear look now.

He moved over her, wrapping her legs around his waist. Her face caught fire when he brushed against her still sensitive entrance, and couldn't hold back a whimper of sheer need.

Some logical part of her told her to stop; but she pushed that part away. She knew her mother had morning after pills stored in the cabinet, and there was a drugstore in town she could visit if she needed to.

"I love you..." She heard him whisper, before he thrust inside.

He broke something, and Maka cried out once more, mostly in pain. He whispered softly, wiping her tears away and murmuring softly to her.

"P-Pervert..." She groaned as the pain began to fade. She felt Asura smirk into her neck.

"Love you, too."

The ex-angel began moving, nice and slow at first; each thrust sending a jolt of pleasure through her body. Soon, it was working with his, her body becoming nothing more than a machine with one purpose: make him rub against her insides harder, better, faster, and stronger.

"M-Makaaaaa..." He breathed, picking up speed. "S-so..."

"D-Describe it for me..." She whimpered as his hands began to fondle her bosom once more.

He breathed in heavily, clearly trying to speak.

"W-warm..." He moaned. "Aching...wet...s-so gooooood..."

"Mmmm..." She hummed, tightening her grip around his neck and losing herself in his warm body as it smothered her, made love to her, pleasured her.

She was getting close, with him getting deeper and deeper by the second. Upon the final thrust, he brushed against something that made her see stars, and hit her second orgasm of the night. Her screams mixed with his as they rode out the waves of the high together.

When she came down from it, Asura was squishing her underneath him, panting, clinging to her as they both reeled at what they had done. Maka tightened her grip on him, nuzzling his neck.

"I love you..."

"Love you, too..."

"I'm going to report you for this." She panted, struggling to recover from her orgasm and breath due to his heavy weight. The man lying atop her simply chuckled.

"Sure."

"You're a pedophile and you're going to jail."

"Am I now?" he pulled out, rolling to her side and watching her in amusement.

"Yes, you are. I don't even know how long you've been...existing for, but that still makes you a dirty old man." Asura pouted playfully as Maka pulled the covers over them both.

"You still don't believe in angels?"

"I do." Maka sighed, cuddling up beside him and hiding her embarrassed face in his chest. "I just didn't." know how else to put it."

"And here I thought you knew everything."

"I do not know everything."

"Expand your vocabulary next chance you get." Asura hummed, falling asleep once more.

"Whatever."

"Love you, Maka."

She smiled, and shut her eyes, kissing the center of his chest.

"Love you, too, Asura..."

XXXXXX

_***~Extra skit~***_

_**Meet the Parents**_

_**Maka:**_ Ummm...Mom, Dad, this is my new boyfriend.

_**Asura:**_ Hi.

_**Kami:**_ ...

_**Spirit:**_ ... *Glaring*****

_**Asura:**_ What?

_**Kami:**_ *eyebrow twitch*Nothing...

_**Maka:**_ You should run.

_**Asura:**_ LoveyouMakabye!

_**Spirit:**_ I'LL KILL YOU YOU DIRTY OLD MAN!

_**Maka:**_ You're one to talk...

XXXXXXX

_**Author's Notes:**_ Aaaand there we go! XD Weird, but hey, if you can make Asura a scary wolf and Maka an adorable bunny Z, I can make Asura into a strange version of an angel, cause SCREW CANON.

95 PAGES I WENT OVERBOARD. Sorry Z. ^^;;

Can you guess which characters made an appearance in this?~ Bonus points if you get em' all~

Audiosurf, thank you SO very much for being an excellent writer's block lifter.

Hope you liked it Z! Doubt I'll win, but it was worth trying. So glad I made it in time. Graduation ceremony and after party lasted longer than I thought it would.

May you never stop shipping this pairing, you spazztastic woman known as Z-Raid. Thanks for reading!


End file.
